Hej!
by Titoes
Summary: Nora Kristiansen is a quiet person. She had a quiet relationship, a quiet split and no one really knew. However when she stumbles upon a certain Matthias Sorenson her life isn't so quiet anymore... In fact it's filled with Danishness and a bit of love
1. Act One: Hej thar little Norwegian!

***couldn't think of a name* **

** First Romance... *sigh* Sorry if I fail at this, my other story is one about the end of the world so you can probably see why Romance wouldn't be in my forte... Hetalia doesn't belong to me! Enjoy! (Warning! Fem!NorwayXDenmark!)**

**~('v'~)\('v')/(~ 'v')~**

It was quiet.

No. It was deathly silent.

They had said what they needed to, and the two blonds walked away. Berwald and Nora had split, hardly anyone even knew they were together. Now practically no one knew they weren't.

Nora glared at the letter in front of her. It was sent from her 'Fiancé' it was basically a letter to elaborate on the 'heated discussion' -emotionless fight- they had earlier in the week. It was a letter of apology and probably was intended to enlighten Nora on what was wrong with her and why she shouldn't hate him for going off with a troll. _Getting carried away Nora..._. Basically, the whole letter translated was:  
>"Hi I now dislikehate you but I hope we can be friends (lol jk enimies really) so yeah I'm leaving to go off with someone else. Don't love you, bye." Maybe she was overexaggerating the letter. A bit.

She left her study after a good hour of looking at the piece of paper and opened the double glass doors of her patio and stepped outside. It was nice to take in a breath of that fresh air. She scrunched her nose though. _Why did 'fiancé' dearest have to be so... So... Much of a pimp? _Honestly. She couldn't think of anything but that,_ he went off with another girl..._ _That's reason enough I guess_. That's it. He's a pimp. Period.

The pimp was tall and stoic. He was Berwald Oxestierna a man of few words, and even fewer vowels. He was quiet, bordeline creepy, and liked IKEA. _What did I see in him...? _thought Nora. Maybe the pimpness got to her in the 'heat' of the moment.

Either way, it's ended. Finished. Finito Benito. No more Berwald. No more Swedes. No more relationships. And definitely, no more IKEA.

**~('v'~) \('v')/ (~'v')~**

It was a crisp and cold Saturday morning in early September, the sun was hidden behind pearly clouds and all the trees in the local park were swaying in the breeze. Nora stepped on the pathway, it was 8am and no one would be awake at that time on a Saturday -except for her of course. Nora was an early riser. She woke up at 7am, give or take a few minutes, and had a quiet breakfast of coffee and toast. Then she would go about her daily routine of taking a walk and then buying groceries, going home, do a bit of work, shower, eat, surf the net and sleep. Just like she did every Saturday. But today there was someone in the normally empty park. Someone with sandy blond hair who looked like he had a rough night.

He was sat on a bench, his arm slung over the back of the bench. He wore a black T-shirt and very baggy red trousers. His head was resting on the back of the bench and he really looked like he was out of it.

Naturally Nora just walked by, she couldn't have cared less. But then the... Guy, started to stir. And soon he was awake. He rubbed his eyes groggily and tried to heave himself up. He did manage... In the end. But he looked disorientated... Nora sighed and walked over. It wasn't like her but, neither was it like her to show emotion. But she did both, she looked curious but worried at the same time. _Worried? Pfffft I'd never be worried about some drunk_. She had mindlessly walked in front of the man and just looked at him. "Hey Uh... Can I get you something?" surprisingly, he didn't smell like alcohol.

Nora looked down and asked "... Are you okay?" she said it extremely quietly, this sort of caring was completely foreign to her. _Well maybe I should change..._ she looked at him once more _Maybe tomorrow_.

"Kind of..."

_'Kind of'? What kind of answer is that? You can't be 'Kind of' okay! Seriously... Keep your cool Nora_.

"Well... I'm just a bit down. That's all."

"So you're not _Kind of_okay."

"Yeah fine. Whatever... My name's Matthias. You?"

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"Cause I told you mine..."

"And your point?"

_Ouch. Toughie._thought Mathias "Well my point is, you've asked if I'm okay and I hardly know you. Least you could do is tell me your name y'know..."

"Nora. Kay bye" and with that she turned and walked away.

"...Hey wait!" Matthias caught up with Nora and asked "So you live around here?"

"No shit Sherlock. No. Actually I flew all the way over here from Guam"

"Ouch. Cold." Matthias flinched physically, it was obvious it was fake. There was a silence between them as the kept walking through the park. "If you keep following me. I'll call the police and report you as a stalker."

"Yeah. But I'm walking _with_you. There's a difference." Nora couldn't really say anything to that. It was kinda, sort of, really true.

After ten minutes of silence, Mattias was the one to break it "So where you heading to?"

"Somewhere away from you" Matthias chuckled.

"Yeah? Well you're not exactly a bunch of roses yourself."

"Never said I was"

"Touché"

"... You know. That means 'touch' in French"

"... Uhm yeah! Pfffft of course I do!" obviously. He didn't. Nora sighed.

"Why are you still following me?"

"I'm _walking with you_. But I guess I need something -someone- to cheer me up... Y'know?" he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling at Nora. _Idiot_ thought Nora. She looked at him, his eyes shining with hope, maybe that was exaggerating it, but he looked straight at her with his blue, clear eyes. _I'm going to regret this_thought Nora "Why would a guy like you need cheering up?" she asked.

Matthias looked shocked. Sort of. "What's wrong?" asked Nora.

"Sorry. Just didn't think you'd ask..."

"... You don't have to tell me."

"M'kay" Mattias sort of hummed the last bit. By just looking at him you wouldn't have noticed anything wrong with him. He just looked like your average, albeit very happy, guy. Again another wave of silence washed over them. They were walking in circles in the park, but it was nice to feel the breeze now and again and watch the ripples in the small lake. It was also a nice way of forgetting Fiancé dearest. Nora recoiled slightly at the mention of IKEA man. "Something wrong?" asked Matthias, he looked slightly worried as well as confused. "... No, not really..."

"You sure?"

"More than you are. Obviously." Nora did an eyeroll. _Why am I walking with this guy in the first place?_

_I mean why was he stalking me in the first place?_

Nora sighed and said "What do you want?" Mattias cocked his head, looking at her with his light blue eyes.

"No~othing, why would you think I did?" Nora sighed again, _was she really that tired of me?_.

"Don't guys like to catch girls on the 'rebound'? Or whatever you call it..." Matthias looked at her. He was confused_ rebound?_why the hell would he be a rebound kind of guy? Wait... Why would he be rebounding in the first place? Unless...

"N-no... Rebound? I'm not really the kind of guy..."

"'Not really the kind of guy'? Then what kind are you...?" Nora looked down, she felt some kind of friendship in the making. It's been a long while since she felt like this, she felt kind of happy inside, almost joyful. "Well... Hard to say, it's what you think. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Well, I think you're the happy-all-the-time type. At least you sound like it..." Nora tried to hide her face in her jacket lapels. Wasn't working, but she started feeling self-conscious now. Maybe it was because she thought that... She wasn't pretty enough to walk with him? She'd never felt like this before or been so self-conscious.

To be honest, Matthias was a good looking guy. He had messy blond hair, some of it looked spiked even. Clear blue eyes, he was kind of tall, at least an inch or two (or three) taller than Nora and to top it off, he always had a smile on his face, whether it be big or small it was always there. But Nora didn't know what his true feelings were behind that small smile on his face right now. And none of them were the warm fuzzy kinds you get when you sit down on a winters night with a cup of tea. His smile faltered. No. They were more colder than that. His eyes were empty, deserted of emotion. His smile was only to reassure Nora, just to make her happy again. If that was possible.

Matthias himself wasn't all rainbows and sunshine at the moment. But he wasn't going to go into that today. Heck no, not when he found a girl -or rather she found him- who needed cheering up. Cause that's what Matthias was known for, cheering up. He was a happy guy, not now of course, but he smiled -unlike Nora- laughed, and was just bright. Bright bright bright.

"Hey, you had breakfast yet?" asked Matthias, he looked happier than just a few seconds ago.

"Yes." Well there goes his chance of cheering her up through food. Wasn't food the way to a woman's heart? Or was it to a man's... Matthias thought for a bit. Well he hadn't exactly had breakfast yet so... "Have you?" asked Nora Matthias looked back at her.

"Not exactly..."

"'Kay... So where do you want to go and eat?"

"Uhm... Iunno... Don't you have stuff to do?"

Nora did have 'stuff' to do. But she was too tired of her Saturday routine and groceries could wait. "No"

"M'kay, how about this café..." And they walked to said café. Matthias ate, whilst Nora had a cup of coffee. Within minutes he was grinning and energetic. Just like a child. "Wanna do something? Seeing as you have no 'stuff' to do" Nora stopped looking through the window and looked at him instead. His eyes were expectant, waiting for and answer "What kind of... 'something'?"

"Iunno... Do you do any sport?"

In all honesty. Nora hated sports. With a passion. But she did like winter sports... Seeing as she was born and raised in Norway. "Yeah, skiing and winter sport related stuff I guess"

"Really? Cool! Well there's an ice rink y'know so... Wanna go?"

"Ice skating?" Nora looked at him, he seemed okay. Maybe just once. "Sure". And with that Matthias grabbed Nora's wrist and rushed to the ice rink. They rented skates and for the first time in a long time. Nora had to admit. She was having fun.

**Wow. Reading back on this. I think I did a pretty good job =v=+**

So I've re-read this a lot of times now. I was scared that I kept them talking in the park a bit too long so I cut the ending to this chapter a bit short... And yes the pim- I mean Berwald is Sweden. At first I wasn't sure if I should make this Fem!NorxIce but... I decided against it ~; so DenXFem!Nor anyone? My first romance... TvT I've matured so much. *cries in corner*

**Anyway! One more thing! *advertising mode* If any of guys could just swing by my profile page there's a poll for 'Who should be Iceland's companion/slave?' in my other story /I'm still here/ so Uh... Please vote! TvT please?**

Anyways... Please tell me what you think of this so far •v•


	2. Act Two: Matthias

**There is a differnece between Points of View (PoV) and just being with the chracter. E.g, -:Matthias:- means that we're looking at what Matthias is doing -3rd person PoV. -:Matthias' PoV:- means it's first person. Geddit? 8D I hope you do!**

**EDIT: Chapter has gone through some major editing. Added length, and hopefully depth. Enjoy and tell me what you think -Would mean a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Act 2 : Matthias.<span>  
><strong>

**-:Nora's PoV:-**

That Saturday was one of the best I've probably had. I have to admit, it was filled with constant Danisheness, bad jokes, ice skating failures, pizza, bad rom-coms and lots of other stuff I thought I would have probably never have done in a hundred years. But I did, and it was fun. And I kind of owed it all to Matthias. I think that we could be... friends... maybe. I'm not good at this stuff, maybe I'll leave it to him.

I glanced at the clock, only 9am. I sighed and shifted on the couch whilst trying to balance my cup of coffee. The TV was playing in the background, but I paid no mind to it. Maybe I'll go for a walk...

**-:Matthias:-**

"Mornin' Beautiful." said a very groggy Matthias. He rested his elbows on the beige kitchen counter and put his chin in his hands, and grinned a very lopsided, just-woken-up kind of grin.

"What were you doing?" asked a shorter platinum blonde boy (_-I mean..._) man.

"C'mon Em! Does everything I do have to be bad?" whined Matthias.

"No. Everything you've _done_ has been _stupid_. Not bad. There's a difference." said Emil. Still not facing Matthias and probably making something toxic.

"Geez. Give me a break. Please" said Matthias. Rolling his eyes. Emil sighed.

"And you're the older one..."

"Yeap, whatcha gonna do today?"

"Work...? Probably go see Maria..." Emil shrugged "I don't know. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No... Sunday. No work for me~" Matthias grinned. "You're _still_ going out with that Maria kid? Sheesh, I honestly swear you could do better than that."

"One. She isn't a 'kid'. Two." Emil held up to fingers, "She's great." Then Emil turned around holding a bowl of... -What Matthias guessed was- Cereal.

"Geez, how hard is it to put milk in with bran flakes..." Matthias laughed whilst his younger brother -Emil- glared daggers into his face. Matthias slowly turned around and grabbed his coat and left, sensing the atmosphere for once. _Mabye I'll go to the park today_ he smiled _maybe Nora will be there_. Last night they had went ice-skating, Matthias obviously trying to show off his 'skills' around the rink and failing, playing games, because of Matthias' constant asking and whining, and then ordering pizza and watching movies til late. _I guess I shouldn't blame Em for thinking I was up to something..._

He mindlessly walked to the entrace of the park, and drfited inside. He remebered when Nora first saw him... He was sleeping (or 'napping' as he claimed when Nora asked later on). He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and tried to bury his face inside his jacket lapels. He groaned out loud._ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get noticed by Nora, it just means having another girl to handle..._

**-:Matthias PoV:-**

Man. Don't want anything to do with her. I sighed. Maybe Nora doesn't want to see me again. I'm not sure if I want to see her either... Last night was fun though… I looked up at the sky, the grey clouds never seemed to change. Maybe we can just be friends. Who ice-skate and eat pizza.

I shook my head. After having a break-up I don't think it's the best... Girls just don't do that kind of stuff. Sucks. 'Cause now the girl known as Nora -who literally walked into my life, who I hardly know, but had a nice time with, even if I don't know her- is starting to get into my head. I frowned. I don't even know her well... I hardly know her... Heck she probably knows more about me than I do about her... This isn't good, this is scary, I can't hang out with a _girl_. It's just not me, I would end up alone after a week or so

I kept on thinking til I walked behind a bench by the pond. I saw her. And my mind went blank. Oh-so conveniently.

She saw me. And my stomach dropped. "Hi" she said. I could only wave. A very awkward and stiff one at that. She furrowed her brow slightly. "Anything wrong?"  
>I stuttered.<p>

"N-no... Everything's fine" and I smiled. A pretty fake one. But she probably wouldn't notic-

"Doesn't look like it. You can always talk to me about it..." she looked at the pond "Unless it's about relationships. Then no. Although I can help you with a divorce if that's what's on your mind." a... Divorce? How old does she think I am? I don't even have a girlfriend. Let alone a wife... Damn. She's pretty blunt.

"Y'know..." I slid onto the empty seat next to her "I'm only 24" she shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you can't be married. I've seen people younger than you getting a divorce." I just looked at her. How many people _does_ she know? Or rather. What _kind_of people does she know? "I would stop leaving your mouth hanging like that. A fly could get in" I blinked. Then I laughed, she cares! -ish.

"Well, how do you know so many people who have been divorced?" she was quiet.

"I work at a divorce company. I help people get a divorce. That's how I know..." she trailed off. She looked down. She obviously didn't like to talk about her work. "…What do you do for a living...?"

"Me? Well I'm a relationship advisor, I help people 'fall in love' I guess." I shrugged and looked at her. She was still looking down.

"So does that mean that you're an expert in 'love'...?" Huh, 'Expert'... Never really thought about that…

"Well... I wouldn't say '_expert_'. I can just point them into the right direction. Sort of like a guide. But..." she looked at me; her usually cold eyes had a little sparkle in them. She nodded slowly telling me to continue. I sighed "I guess love is a hard subject to crack, it's hard to talk about it. It's different for everyone"

"Different... Huh" She just looked down. Why is she so sad all of a sudden...? I mean, I can gather that she isn't the happiest person on Earth, but she's not herself. She seems different today. It's kinda worrying actually...

**-:Nora's PoV:-**

I must admit. For the first time in my whole entire life (as far as I recall) I have never been so depressed. Sure, getting a letter from my Fiancé, of whom I was going to get married to within a few more months (November 16th to be exact), about why I wasn't getting married anymore. Or when I found out that I never was able to become the writer I wanted

**-:3****rd**** Person:-**

They were both silent. Only the faint sound of birds chirping and rustling leaves in the background. _It_ was an awkward subject to talk about. Even Matthias couldn't say anything to break the silence. He was afraid he would say something to upset her even more, especially in the state Nora was in right now.

To be honest, Matthias never was an expert in _love_, he was just good at giving advice, and with his parents having a divorce and his brother always having relationship problems, he just understood how to make a relationship last. Apart from his own of course. He _had_ a girlfriend, but Matthias himself didn't know how to use the advice that he always gave to his clients. So he was stuck really, with no one to turn to, he would've probably been laughed at if he went to ask for advice, seeing as he himself was and relatioships advisor.

Nora looked up at Matthias, her left cheek in her hand. "So," she started, her voice was hollow, almost empty of emotion. "Anyone special?" It was just two words. But Matthias understood what she mean, and he instantly looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She cocked her head to one side to add to the act, she knew that his gawking meant 'no'. She turned back to her usual expression, only it was just a bit softer, "I just thought…" she trailed off. "Well. Since you're so good at relationships, so…" she looked down again. Matthias had to admit. She was painfully shy; it was actually kind of cute how she would trail off and have a bit of a blush creep across her face and- _Get a hold of yourself Matthias. You're a man. Men don't find things 'cute', they find thing 'awesome', 'cool', '_hot_'._ "No. I don't have a girlfriend. Because every time I do, I mess it up." He let out a large puff of air and leaned against the back of the wooden bench. "I… am really bad when it comes to girls. I mess up. I trip up. And I crash." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "To be honest. I don't think I'll ever be able to keep a girlfriend." He didn't want to think about his last one. Two weeks was a new record, even for him.

"That doesn't make you sound like a very good relationships advisor then" Matthias' shot open and he looked straight at her. "What? I at least expected you to have _someone_ in your life. You're practically the opposite of me." It was true. He put people together. She tore them apart.

"But isn't there that old saying?" started Matthias.

"Hm?" Nora looked up at him.

"Opposites attract. Don't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reading this. I might edit chapter 1 as well. Either way thanks for Baby Godzilla for reviewing, if you didn't review I probably would be depressed about writing this story (since my muse has just vanished). Anyways, when I read your review I instantly go sad (no offence) and then after a few hours of mulling it over I finally understood what I needed to fix, so basically. That was my first ever time dealing with such constructive critisicsm. So yerp... I think I'll be working a lot harder on this from now on... (To be honest I don't even think this story is all that good :I)But! Please review with more contructive criticism! Or just a simple 'I think the story needs a bit more insert word here'. Tak! **

**EDIT 2: I've spent at least 2 hours on and off trying to make this better ;A; I'll work on it more tomorrow if I don't think it's good enough X(**


	3. Act Three: Date

**Act Three: Date**

**-:Matthias' PoV**:-

I looked at her, whilst smiling of course. A silence of some kind settled.

She only looked back with rather dull eyes, bordering unimpressed. "What are you getting at?" She asked monotoniously. Well that certainly was a change from her sadness before. I only laughed, not telling her about my little 'observation' and not planning to.

"That was pretty clever though wasn't it?" I chuckled a bit, and looked at her. I think I just caught a ghost of a smile on her lips before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

"More like the worst pick-up line ever..." I stopped being all laughing and smiles and looked at her, my mouth opened slightly. What? I was sensitive to these things! Her eyes widened as if she just registered what she said.

"Pick-up line-?" "S-shut up" She was blushing pretty madly. By 'pretty madly' I meant her face was _rosy_ and not just 'cause of the cold. Seeing as it was only Spetember, she had no reason to _be_ cold. But probably becuase of my charm. Yep, definately the charm. I laughed a bit. "S-stop giggling" she huffed out. I stopped, and looked at her. Her eyes were staring into the ground and she was _pouting_. Kind of reminded me of Em.

"You're blushing, you know that?" I said.

"I'm not!" She snapped back at me, she turned to me and a _very_ obvious and _very_ red blush was on her face. She was cute, and I mean _cute _cute. I shook my head, let's not start 'developing feelings for each other' as one might say. She huffed and stood up. I watched her walk away, and before I knew it I was on my feet and catching up to her. I grabbed her wrist and asked "Hey! How about dinner?" She froze "7 o'clock? Meet at this spot. And we'll have dinner" I grinned. Nora didn't say or do anything, I let go of her wrist and she walked off. Pretty quickly actually. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. _Nice try_. "She won't come..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't think I'm going to continue this anymore... (Or at least for the foreseeable future) I've lost my muse, big time. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to write this story anymore... Q^Q**


	4. Act Four: Night Full of Stars

**A/N**

**Hello to any new readers of my story and any previous ones (who I must thank for still staying with this even if I said it would be discontinued). After taking in the comments and opinions from the reviews, I feel that _Hej! _deserves a bit more... I could start _Princes and Peasants _up again, but in due time... So! I think I'll try to write more of 'Hej!' and maybe hope to finish it. I've only recently, and by that I mean 10 minutes ago, re-read this story and... I feel really bad for not continuing after a mere 3 chapters :I **

**Though I did have a big reason for discontinuing it and being so inactive ;w; So please don't hate me...! Just an A/N as of now, I'm writing Chapter 4 as we speak! Holler if you wanna read this /o/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Act 4: Night Full of Stars<strong>


End file.
